Touch-probes (probes) are commonly used in computer-numeric-control (CNC) machine tools to perform workpiece inspection operations. A probe is typically mounted in a tool holder to an indexable turret, among a plurality of other cutting and inspection tools. In some CNC machine tools, the turret is remotely positioned away from the manufacturing environment, so the tools not presently being used are not exposed to the cutting debris. However, in some CNC machine tools like most CNC lathes, all of the tools are at all times exposed to the manufacturing environment. That means that at all times when the probe is not being used, it is nonetheless constantly exposed to heavy chips striking the probe, long stringy chips attaching to the probe and pulling against the probe when the turret moves, and machining coolant accumulating on the probe. These issues can damage the probe, reduce probe accuracy, interfere with probe communication, increase the cost of using a probe, and increase machine downtime.
What is needed a solution that individually protects a tool, such as a probe, from the manufacturing environment debris during machine tool operations that do not employ the protected tool. It is to that need that the embodiments of the present technology are directed.